


Five Night's At Freddy's: Unchained

by FanGuy2000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abused Enhanced People, Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Author just heard about this a few weeks ago, Author only uses some of the actual FNAF Lore, Author regrets nothing, Author uses characters from Bluey Capsules, Author uses more characters from Secret4Studio, Author wants to create his own story, Author was too lazy to make characters, Conner is the Crying Child, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Enhanced People, Ennard does not exist, F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghost exist, Half-Human Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy is enhanced, Jeremy is the bite of '87 victim, M/M, Michael Afton is not Mike Schmidt, Michael is not the Crying Child, Micheal is a Half-Human Animatronic, Mike has lots of nightmares, Mike is Enhanced, Mike is special, Multi, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Some Bluet Capsules lore/backgrund used, Sorry Not Sorry, The Bite of '87, Vincent Afton and William Afton are brothers, Vincent Afton is a good father, Vincent Afton is not a good man, William Afton Is A Terrible Person, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, William Afton is a very bad dad, and maybe more to come..., because of this he functions normally despite missing his frontal lobe, despite being unable to have PTSD, now onto Important tags, obviously, they are TWO different people in this story, though he does try, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGuy2000/pseuds/FanGuy2000
Summary: He was stressed for cash for rent. His dad had paid for his college tuition, but that's all he'd let him pay for. He wanted to stand up on his own a little bit - which he put as paying his rent on his own. So, the first job to return his call and gives him an interview, he takes without much question. It was only his third job in life and at a place he used to hangout at a teenager - a place he admittedly sort of loved. And the pay was good too. It was perfect. Or at least that's what he thought before he started. Now, he's stuck uncovering deadly secrets he wish he never knew about, while struggling to survive nights of death. Will he buckle under it all and die? Or will he discover he is more than he knows as he helps not only survives, but sames some souls in the process? No one knows. But what he does know is....HE FUCKING HATES FAZBEAR PIZZERA NOW!! Seriously, fuck this place.
Relationships: Undecided
Kudos: 9





	Five Night's At Freddy's: Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change, didn't actually know what to name it. Anyway, I've been wanting to write a FNAF Story for a while now, but didn't know how to go about doing it with all the lore going around - the games and books. Still, I finally decided to give it a shot. Now, this will be slow to update as i'm really world Building for this and creating my own lore by mixing things i like with my own ideas. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> P.S: This is just a bit of info chapter to immediately clear things up for anyone who decides to read this, so your not lost in the story. I also, know that the summer sucks - couldn't think of a better one. Sorry.

**Five Nights At Freddy's: Unchained**

**Important Details:** The timeline of events for this story are loosely based off the timeline made by Game Theory and The Leaderboard with a few from Bluey Capsules like birthdays and such cause I'm lazy. Just letting ya'll know right now. Though, feel free to let me know if I mess something up or contradict myself.

1\. William Afton and Henry Emily become business partners in 1972 & open Freddy Fazbear's Diner in 1979.

2\. Between, 1980 to 1982, following the success of the dinner, the two mange to open three more locations: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Circus Baby's Pizza, and Fazbear Junior's (I wasn't just calling it juniors.)

3.In the middle of 1982, 5 children go missing from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzera. The kids killed here are Susie, Jeremy, Fritz, Gabriel, and Cassidy - in that order. Susie is Chica, Jeremy is Bonnie, Fritz is Foxy, Gabriel is Freddy, and Cassidy is spirit one in Golden Freddy.

4\. In 1983, Freddy's Fazbear Pizzera is closed down.

5\. In the wake of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzera closes, Circus Baby's Pizza takes the spotlight. But this only last for a week, as William's creations have been kidnapping kids for him to kill and his daughter falls victim to Circus Baby.

6\. Later in 1983, William deactivates the Funtime Animatronics and buries them underground. This is also when he begins to torture his son mentally with nightmarish vision's of his son's favorite animatronics as he loves going to Juniors. Michael also helps unintentionally by bullying and scaring his brother to avoid dealing with his feelings of a lack of self-worth.

7\. Meanwhile, Henry builds the security puppet to watch over to watch over kids, with it's primary directive to protect Henry's daughter.

8\. The Bite of '83 happens as William forces his son to have his birthday at Fazbear's Family Diner as his fear tactics haven't been working as well as he hoped, but scared his son enough. He has him looked in the storage room with the golden fazbear suit for hours before letting him out. Later, his eldest son decides to bully him and with his group of cronies and shove his head into Fazbear's mouth. This causes his head to be crushed, leaving him on the verge of death. This is where Micheal awakes his ability bing one of the first cases of enhanced as he heals his brother out of regret and grief - but in doing so dies in his place and leaves Conner in a comma. It's here that William promises to put him back together again. A month later, the Diner is shut down.

9\. Soon after, William and Henry have a falling out as he grows suspicious of his business partner with his erratic behavior and the missing children incidents. So, he bans him from Fazbear locations - specifically the only one left open, Juniors.

10\. Out of spite and to satisfy his murderous bloodlust, William kidnaps and kills Henry's daughter outside of Juniors. And she goes on to posses the puppet and gives life to Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. Charlie is their protector now.

11\. 1985. Around now, Vincent comes into the picture having lost his first wife and unborn child - he snaps seeing so many happy families at Juniors and murders five children. Them being Emy, Felix, Thomas, Karl, and Timmy. While murdering them, he runs into William as he kills Elza. Knowing each other's secret's, they join forces and go on a murderous spree with Vincent disguised as a night guard and William dressed as Spring Trap. This continues all the way to 1987, and they kill five more kids.

12\. in 1987, Jeremy Fitzgerald is attack while on night guard duty he is attacked by Mangle and loses his frontal lobe. This also when woman by the name Linda Jones starts seeing a man named Jack Schmidt.

13\. Now, between 1988 to 1991, William has realized that his daughter lives on inside Circus Baby after returning to Circus Baby's Pizza to get rid of the animatronics there. After which, he decides to see if the same is the same for the other animatronics with Vincent's help. Realizing that it is, but only for the original ones, he dismantles them and melts them down to create remnant - metal infused with the combined soul energy of his first five victims. Using remnant, he gives life to the Funtime Animatronics and the Toy Animatronics. He observes them to see how they act, hoping remnant will be the key to saving his sons and granting himself immortality. And he does this by revamping Circus Baby's Pizza into Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals.

14\. Jonthan Schmidt is born in mid 1991.

15\. William uses the Funtime Animatronics to capture more kids for him to experiment with remnant on. As well as hiring two maintenance works - Tom and Jerry - to further his research. It's also around this time he builds the Micheal A.I., programming his son's memories into his head and some false one with intructions fromhim in the event of his death or disappearance. And at the end of 1991, William uses remnant to give him life with his human animatronic body. This is also when he brings Vinv=cent into the fold as he needs someone to take over Afton Robotics in the event of his death.

16\. Though, when Vincent learns of his actions and what his have caused as well, he is horrified. Deciding to do some actual good in his life, he rebuilds the old animatronics from William's remaining remnant and destroys and evidence of it having existed.

17\. In 1992,finally untangled and temporarily free from their prisons the spirits of the children corner William and force him into the Springlock Bonnie suit that nearly kills him, Vincent happens upon his dying body and puts him out of his misery, before sealing the back safe room and vanishing to never be heard of again.

18\. In 1993, Micheal wakes up in his old house with the urge to go the Circus Baby's Entertainment and rentals. Believing it to be the last thing his father told him, he goes their to set the soul of his sister free. There he finds the bodies of Tommy and Jerry, hanging from the ceiling. He manages to free his sister's soul and destroy's Sister Location, dying in the process - only to come back. Thus, begins his search for his father by visiting every Fazebear Pizzera looking for clues to him and why he didn't die.

19\. In 1997, Mike Schmidt is born to Jake Schmidt and Linda Jones. The two have yet to get married, but plan on it.

20\. In 2000, Conner Afton passes away in his coma state. Micheal mourns him, resolving to drinking to drown his sorrows and guilt.

21\. In, 2003 Micheal gives up his search for his father having no luck in finding him. This is also the year enhance people become public knowledge and the world is forever changed.

22\. In 2006, Micheal discovers he isn't human and this rattles him to the core. He hides from society, disappearing without a trace.

23\. In 2007, Fazbear Entertainment Industry has come into the possession of Joshua Smith and he re-opens Frazbear Pizzera. He leaves his two sons Daniel and Fritz involved of the restaurant while he runs the company. His daughter Anna makes friends with one Mike Schmidt.

24\. In 2014, nineteen year-old Anna is abducted for six months, only to be returned randomly back home one day. When question by Jonathan Schmidt and his partner Fiona Scott about what happened to her who who saved her, all she had to say was "The man in Purple. He saved me. He killed them all." All efforts to find any evidence of this vigilante were inconclusive as they all turned up dead ends. There were no fingerprints, video footage or evidence of any kind to indicate he existed or was even there.

25\. In 2020, Mike Schmidt graduates from college a loner with one friend - Fritz Smith (Not Joshua's son). 

26\. This is where are story starts in 2021.

***That's all For Now.***

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end for now. Give me feedback, it'll be much appreciated. And if you noticed I didn't put a lot of info into this, that's because I din't want to give too much away. Though, I may update this depending on if I change anything or if I feel that something needs to be added. Hope this was clear for all of you, until next time.


End file.
